With the continuous increase of floors of buildings and the continuous increase of area, the internal structures and zones of the buildings are increasingly complex. Therefore, different functions or types of lift groups are possibly used in the buildings. For example, complex lift combinations are used in high-rise buildings to provide lift taking services for passengers at different floors. Lifts in various lift combinations include lifts at normal speed, express lifts, shuttle lifts, dual-car lifts, and even escalators, etc.
The complexity of in-building lift combinations causes troubles to passengers to take lifts. For example, passengers who enter buildings do not know which lifts or lift groups are suitable for taking and do not know how to select lifts to more rapidly reach destination floor positions. As a result, the situation of taking wrong lifts often occurs when the passengers take lifts, and consequently the taking experience of passengers is greatly reduced.